


A Night In Springdale

by MaxDuckily



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDuckily/pseuds/MaxDuckily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the months following 'Fear Itself: The Home Front', Speedball makes his ceremonial patrol of his hometown of Springdale Connecticut- a city which now rejects him.  He finds understanding, compassion and hope where he least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In Springdale

Speedball completed the loop around Springdale for the third or fourth time that day. It had been part of his yearly ritual since he and his mother had moved to New York several years ago. Take the train into town, visit the house (or as close to it as his parents restraining order currently allowed), then down to Hammond Labs, quickly passing by Springdale High school. Normally- he did it just once or twice before returning home. Maybe it was to make up for the times he had felt uncomfortable doing it after the Civil War and when Osborn’s manipulations had left him unable but he felt he couldn’t leave. So he swooped into the parking lot of the Motel 7.

“Your home town not being as receptive as you hoped, eh, Baldwin?” came a woman’s voice from behind from the shadow of a nearby vending machine.  
“Huh? Who?” Speedball said. She stepped out of hiding. His voice slipped into his bad Humphrey Bogart impression as he said: “Miriam Sharpe… of all the cheap motels in the world you had to go walk into mine.”  
She was in her late twenties or early thirties and of medium height with long straight brown hair. She wore jeans, a blue t-shirt covered by an unbuttoned black blouse. Robbie couldn’t help but feel a little awkward. The first time they met he had been involved in an accident that had taken the life of her son along with about half of Stanford, Connecticut. In their subsequent meetings she tried to have him banned from almost every city in the country. Though after that gods mess a few months ago they had found a degree of understanding though they didn’t exactly leave as friends.  
“I knew you’d come here. Almost every year- the same exact day. The same day you first became Speedball,” Miriam said.  
“And how would you know that?” he asked.  
“How do you think? Back when I was rallying against super heroes full time I studied a lot of them. You in particular because of what you did—well what I thought you did sorry- old habits. I read everything I could find,” she said. “Before I realized the type of person you really were.”  
“So you’ve gone from crusading against me to stalking me?” he asked.  
“No—I just--- I just know what you’re going through. I know what it’s like to have the whole center of your world taken from you by forces you can’t control. I-I-I Just thought you should know you aren’t alone,” she said.  
“What about you said at Damien’s memorial service?” Robbie asked.  
“You mean when I said you were a good man—and I couldn’t stand to look at you?” she said.  
“Yeah…”  
“It’s still true…”  
“Oh…”

She turned around and took two steps away. Her eyes teared up, her lips quivered in hesitation. She didn’t want to do this… not like this. She closed her eyes, turned around again and took five steps forward. She grabbed his cheeks in desperation, prying his lips open and kissed him. As their tongues began exploring each other’s mouths the Speedball effect began surrounding her. They began making out rather rapidly. As his arms went around her waist, her arms and legs began to wrap around him. With one hand she removed the Motel Key Card from her pocket and slid it into the door. She tried to tell herself it was the positive ion flow from the speedball bubbles or the adrenaline rush that came from being surrounding by the hyperkinetic field. She told herself that because it was the most comfortable lie available.  
As the door opened Robbie took several steps backward and he fell onto the bed and almost immediately bounced back. He stayed up just long enough to remove her blouse and t-shirt.  
“Hold still,” she said.  
While not easy to find, once she located the hatch of the Speedball costume’s belt she had it off in seconds. She slowly removed Robbie’s shirt from bottom to top as he undid the first latch of her sports bra. For a moment he hesitated.  
“Uh----“  
She undid the other two latches herself and guided his hands to her nearly hardened breasts. She pulled down the elastic spandex uniform and underwear. It became difficult to concentrate as he began to suck on her breasts. She reached down a removed her jeans. Robbie’s hands wandered down to her underwear which he removed before she could blink. Then Robbie returned his arms and mouth to her breasts though there was a sense of awkward clumsiness to his technique.  
“You don’t have much experience with this, do you?” she said.  
“Not really…” he said.  
She rolled them over so Robbie was on top.  
“This will make things easier. Continue as you were… only stick it…” she said.  
“I think I get it…” he said.  
He stuck his erect shaft between her breasts and then returned to sucking on them. She nodded in approval and half sat up to take it into her mouth. She jolted back in a half shocked fashion. It was like sucking on a spring loaded Popsicle made of pure sunshine. Pleasing but it would take a little getting used to. Robbie’s right hand grew bored where it was and wandered to a lower portion of her body. With two fingers he began massaging her clitoris, and the hyperkinectc bubbles filled her body. She was surrounded with bliss.  
“Ahhh—“ she moaned with a sense of pure joy Robbie had never seen on her face before. “You’ve learned all I can teach you—now let me back on top…”  
She finished the rol1. She began to mount him.  
“You’re sure…” Robbie asked.  
“You’re kidding , right?--- You need--- I need--- no—WE need this,” she said.  
She slid on with ease. The hyperkinect field made their gyrations almost frictionless. She had to rely on her arms to brace herself to the mattress in order to avoid being rocketed to the ceiling. She began to orgasm in a way somehow indescribably different than she ever had before. The closest she could process was as if she could experience each second of it not just as a moment in time but a separate tangible physical thing reflected in the bubbles. Robbie took control. As her back hit the mattress, he kept going at her with the same rapid pace. She kept expecting it to feel like being jackhammered. It was more like the feeling your feet got when hit a moon bounce . Smooth and gentle but completely satisfying. They took turns like that for about twenty minutes.  
“I’m spent,” Miriam said.  
“But I haven’t…”  
Miriam’s gave him a hungry look before she began giving him a blowjob. She let the bubbles surround her to ‘lend her’ some speed. Soon Speedball discharged both semen and kinetic bubbles into her mouth. He then pulled out and released a triumphant sigh.  
“THAT was amazing. Completely wrong but amazing,” she said.  
“Wrong?” Robbie asked.  
“My first time since—since Damian died… it shouldn’t—it shouldn’t have been you,” Miriam muttered.  
“My first time- well that I can completely verify happened- shouldn’t have been with someone like you, either,” Robbie responded.  
“That you can verify?” she said as she nervously put her underwear back on.  
“I have a few months of memory gap. I could have had a fling or two—I don’t think I did but I don’t really know,” he said.  
“I see…” she said while pulling up her pants.

They lay silently in bed for a moment. Miriam put on her bra and t-shirt.

“So uh--- what next?” he said.  
Miriam slipped her blouse back on.  
“Oh… so that’s the way it’s going to be,” he said.  
“Look Robbie it’s just that…” Miriam said.  
“What? The whole you’re thirty one and I’m twenty two thing?” he asked.  
“That’s not it—not entirely. Look at my image. I spent two years of my life- made my living- trying to ruin your image and those of the entire super human community. Do you know how it would look if they found out I had slept with one of them? Let alone the one I had single handedly blamed for the death of my son?” Miriam responded.  
“Does that change things?” he said.  
“It shouldn’t but—“ Miriam said.  
“You think that was easier for me because I don’t have much of a reputation left to lose?” he asked. “Is that it?”  
“No- Robbie, don’t be like that. As I said. You’re a good man and you shouldn’t beat yourself up over things you can’t control,” Miriam said.  
“Okay--Fine then… it’s no biggie. I’ll add this place to my yearly patrol. If you change your mind… you know where and when to find me,” Robbie said.  
She stared at him and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
“Take care of yourself, Robbie,” she said.  
She tried to tell herself that was goodbye. That she was just going to walk out that door and never see Robert Baldwin again. The truth was she knew exactly where she was going to be a year from now. She knew it and deep down so did he. He knew and he just let her get up and walk away.


End file.
